Don't Forget
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: The light was beginning to fade, it seemed cheesy but images of his life flashed before him. R&R please, really angsty.


**Okay so I saw the third season of Torchwood and I nearly bawled when I saw Ianto die, it was so sad, even though it kind of made sense to kill him off it still didn't soften the blow of his death. So I was thinking about Ianto and all that's he's been through and what Owen said about death in the second season and I had to write this out, it only seemed right.**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, do I really have to say that I don't own it.**

"No not him, not him" Jack screamed to the Aliens as he held Ianto in his arms. The light was beginning to fade, it seemed cheesy but flashes of his life flashed before him. His mom laughing with him and his sister as they played under the bright sunshine. His dad trying to comfort him after his arm had gotten broken from him pushing the swing too hard. His sister's wedding, her smiling and happy kissing his now brother-in-law. Gwen's wedding her smiling and kissing Rhese.

"Don't forget me" Ianto begged, that was something he couldn't bear, Jack the only man he loved forgetting that he ever existed.

"I won't" Jack reassured him, tears forming in his eyes. It seemed almost odd to see Jack cry over him, he almost expected Jack to be stony faced and not be effected by his death. He knew that despite Jack's promise Jack would one day forget him, and that tore him up.

The darkness quickly crept up and snagged him dragging up under away from Jack's tear stained face, away from his short disaster filled life. It felt as if he was floating in the outer space, he felt weightless and his arms floated around. He felt so solid yet so transparent at the same time. He tried to be happy that he wouldn't have to be in pain anymore but he only felt sadness at what he had left behind.

Having Jack walk past him at work and having him gently touch him on the back or shoulder. Jack smiling down at him from his office as he remembered something that they had done the night before. The images kept flowing through his head like an old home movie and it made nearly scream with pain at how much he had lost. Jack whispering sweet little nothings at night to him as their overheated naked flesh pressed against the others, moaning as Jack hit just the right spot, having Jack kiss him. Playing naked hide and seek when they thought everyone else was out of the office, the excitement of being chased by Jack as he tried to make sure Jack didn't cheat. The ache it made him feel as he hid his true feelings from Jack from fear that Jack would leave him or, worse, not have the same feelings towards him.

Being surrounded by his friends as they laughed and played not knowing the pain that he hid inside over his lost lover, finial being accepted into his friend's life as an equal someone that had respect. Losing Jack to a man that only existed to Jack, then having him come back and sweep him off his feet not knowing that was exactly was he was doing. Losing his friends as they were killed off by the evil in the world, but gaining a new one through a joyous event. Knowing that the world was evil and that the man he loved had enabled it before. Figuring out that he had just meant the one man he would ever love, knowing that his friend was happy and was going to have a family with the one she loved.

In the darkness he should not be able to feel anything even as a jolt of such intense pain shot through him that if he had been able to he would've doubled over screaming. Finding out that evil existed within everyone, figuring out that his life was going to end without the one he loved knowing he loved him. Telling Jack he loved him knowing that Jack would go on and end up loving someone else and forget about Ianto, leaving him forever alone in the darkness.

Ianto tried to scream out, he tried to beg for life, so he could be with the one he loved, but he could make no sound. He was dead; Jack would go on with his life leaving Ianto alone in the darkness knowing that Jack would one day forget that Ianto had ever loved him.

**Depressing, yes I know, but the third season was flipping depressing, it was awesome but it sucked at the same time. I want to cry, Ianto was my favorite character, hey do you think that they'll do another torchwood or maybe an offshoot series with Jack in it? Or maybe they'll do one when Gwen's kid is all grown up and Jack comes back to earth, that'd be kind of cool. Well R&R please, all feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
